The present invention relates to a new and improved construction by which an object or structure may be formed from plate or panel-like members. The present invention is of great utility in the manufacture of picture frames, display cubes and other decorative items.
The present invention utilizes generally flat elements, advantageously rectangular, which may be assembled and aligned to form a desired composite structure. The individual structural elements are held together by one or more elastic bands which are supported and maintained in place about corners of the elements. The resiliency of the bands both maintains the structural elements in contact with each other in the desired configuration and protects the surfaces of the composite structure from contact with a surface upon which the structure is placed. In a preferred embodiment, the bands are maintained in place by grooves in exposed surfaces of the elements. The grooves are dimensioned such that the bands project beyond the planes defined by the surfaces of the elements and the formed composite structure, whereby the structure rests upon the bands, rather than the individual elements, when placed upon a surface.